The Magic World of Winx
The Magic World of Winx is the closing song of season seven. Lyrics |-|English= Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx It's amazing what we're sharing And we knew it from the start We're the magic we're the friendship Lighting up each other's heart Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end You're my soulmate and we were fate Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx There's no limit to power Of a nature wild and free It's a rainbow made of flowers Come with us and you will see Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end Let your light shine, spread your sparkle Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of You're in the magic world of We are the magic world of Winx |-|Italian= Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx questa e' magia E' fantastico e' speciale Stare fianco a fianco a te E' un tesoro eccezionale Un'amica come te Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiustera' Il mio mondo gira con te Tu sei tutti i miei perche' E in un solo istante Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Nei tuoi occhi splende il sole E' una luce magica E' un arcobaleno in fiore Di emozioni e liberta' Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiustera' L'amicizia e' la scintilla Che ci accende di magia E in un solo istante Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx ancora Noi siamo winx per sempre Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Siamo Winx Questa E' Magia, literally means "We Are Winx This Is Magic" in English. *This song is the fourth and to date last closing song to be the closing song of only one season. **The first one is If You're a Winx of the third season. **The second one is Underwater Mission of the fifth season. **The third one is Living the Magic of the sixth season. *This song is the third one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine Like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song was heard in a special video Winx Club - Home sweet Home! released on the Official Winx Club YouTube channel. *This song is the seventh song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine Like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Instrumental Songs